


I Love You From Hawaii To New Jersey & Back Again:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e23 Ua Hala (Death In the Family), Episode: s03e01 La O Na Makuahine (Mother's Day), Established Relationship, Fake Character Death, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sobbing, Tears, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve came home from Japan, He was disraught to find his mother alive after nearly 20 years, Danny comforts him, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve came home from Japan, He was disraught to find his mother alive after nearly 20 years, Danny comforts him, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was so glad to be home, He was glad, because he finally got the answers that he was looking for, & distraught at his mother, Doris McGarrett, & his mentor, & his dad's friend, Joe White, for lying to him, & lying about his mother being dead. All, He wanted was his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, who just makes him so happy, & makes him feel better. He concentrated on that, as he fell asleep in no time flat.

 

Meanwhile, Danny was looking at the scenery in _**his**_ beach chair, on the private beach, that their home laid on, **"God, I hope Steve ** _is_** okay"** , he thought to himself, as he was concerned about his lover, & his well being, He just doesn't know how much his super seal could take, He enjoys the scenery for a bit longer, then he heads inside to make dinner. The Blond just wants to be ready, in case Steve needs some TLC.

 

Steve woke up, & saw that he was in Oahu, He got off the private jet, & thanked the pilot. He was glad that he arranged a driver, cause the former seal was exhausted, & emotionally drained from the whole ordeal to drive, He tossed his bag inside the vehicle, & got in, The Five-O Commander gave him the address, & they left the airport in silence. He just want to shower, relax, & wrap his arms around Danny, & never let go, He sighed, as he looked out the window at the scenery, Steve then called his lover, & left a message for him, saying that he will be on the way.

 

Danny finished cooking dinner, & had it warming up in the oven, as he waited for Steve to come home, He was very worried now, cause of the short message. The Loudmouth Detective vowed to make sure that everything will be okay for his lover right then, & there. He heard the car pull up, & Danny was ready to welcome his lover home properly. A couple of minutes later, Steve came in looking devastated, & ready to break down right then & there. "Steve, What's wrong ?", Danny asked, worried now, cause he never saw his lover like this before. "Danno", he said hoarsely, & just collapsed into his arms, & sobbed for dear life.

 

Once, He had them on the couch, He soothed him with words, & kisses to the side of his lover's head, & when Steve calmed down, "Babe, Talk to me, What happened in Japan ?", The Seal explained everything that went down in Japan, Also, He is not gonna pursue a relationship with his mother, & he won't be speaking to Joe for awhile. Danny hugged his lover, & said, "It's okay, Baby, You feel what you want to feel, Also, I think we should take a trip somewhere, Just you, Me, & Grace, How does that sound ?", "Like heaven", & then the blond sighed, "What's the matter, Danno ?", Danny explained everything that happened, while he was gone, Steve felt bad. "It's okay, Malia is gonna be okay, She just to be off of her feet after awhile, That's all", & Steve was relieved to hear it, His stomach chose that particular time to growl, making the two men laugh.

 

"Let's get you something to eat, Buddy, Okay ?", They ate the wonderful meal, & Steve looked at his lover, "Can we just shut out the world, & have it be just us ?", he asked with a pleading tone, "Sure, Baby, I was just gonna suggest we all take a day off, Denning suggested it". Steve was glad, "I love you from here, Hawaii, To New Jersey & back again", as they got settled into bed, They cuddled up against each other, & fell into a peaceful slumber, Steve knew that no matter what, he will be okay, cause he has his ohana with him.

 

The End.


End file.
